Tears of a God
by ReynaUchiha
Summary: Meika Kei Uzumaki, abandoned in Konohagakure during the Kyūbi's attack. Her parents? S-rank criminals. She holds secret a power unlike anyone else's, and that power was almost taken away from her, by a certain someone from the time of the second Hokage. What will happen to her? Will she find the parents she searches for? Will Meika unearth the truth behind her power?
1. Chapter 1

"Meika POV  
"Naruto! Wake up! I made Ramen!" I screamed in my clansmen's ear, and then leaped back a few feet. The young boy shot up and bolted to the kitchen, tripping over his own feet. "Meika-chan, you lied to me!" He cried, sinking to the floor. "Whoever said I told the truth Naruto-kun?" I managed to help the blond off the floor and pushed him into his bedroom. "Get dressed in thirty seconds and we go to Ichiraku's!" Naruto was done in ten. "Ramen is the best dattebayo!"He stuck out his thumb, my giggles rang throughout the apartment.

We raced each other to the ramen shop, but of course the blond boy won, due to his insane passion for the noodle dish. Miso Pork ramen, five bowls, three for Naruto, two for me. When we finished, we raced each other again to the academy, where the teams would be announced. Hinata blushed fifty shades of Red when Naruto entered the room. Iruka-sensei coughed loudly when I entered. "What? The boy wanted more ramen, so I bought him more!" Sensei sighed.

Naruto, being the knucklehead he is, squatted on the table in front of Sasuke. Unfortunately, the idiot in front of them stood, knocked naruto into Sasuke, which made them kiss. Oh Kami, here come the fangirls. Sakura, Ino, and the others growled and inched towards Naruto, so I moved to protect him. "Touch him, I kill your precious Sasuke." They all gasped and backed off. "Naruto-kun, sit next to the emo duck." Naruto did as told, grumbling the entire time.

After leaving him there, I sat by Hinata. To avoid eye contact, I had grown out my blue hair to cover my eyes. Iruka-sensei began to announce the teams. "Team Eight, Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame. Please go to room 4-C." I waved Hinata goodbye and she glanced at her team nervously."Hey Blue-hair, why do you cover your eyes?" I ignored Ryūga, who sat behind me. This only made him angrier. "Hey! I asked you a question!" I ignored him again. The sound of chairs scraping against the floor reached my ears. I looked up, a special jutsu I invented enables me to see through my hair. My classmate, Hatsuharu had blocked Ryūga's fist. "Ryūga, sit down. Team Seven is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Please stay in here until everyone else is gone. Team Four is Meika Uzumaki, Hatsuharu Aesuki, and Ryūga Aono. Please go to room 2-B. Your sensei will be there waiting for you." Iruka-sensei stated, the three of us walked out of the classroom, Ryūga mumbling all the way.

A jōnin with a senbon in his mouth was waiting for us in the classroom. Not even going near the chairs, I sat on a desk. The jōnin seemed to know what was up and merely nodded. Ryūga seemed annoyed with me for some reason. "First off, are there any questions?" He asked. I raised my hand, "Yes?" He asked. "What's your name?" I asked. "My name is Genma Shiranui. And what is yours?" "I'm Meika Uzumaki, although, I think you already knew that." He smiled, "Smart girl, yes, I knew. So Ryūga, why are you so irritated right now?"

"Because I'm on a team with the weird chick. Why is that?" The corners of Genma-sensei's lips tugged upwards into a smile. "Would you like me to explain it?" Ryūga nodded. "Well, you were placed in your teams based on skills. Meika was placed on my team because of her intelligence and weak combat. You were placed on this team for your high combat skills and well, your intelligence is lacking. Hatsuharu was placed on this team because he is the median between you two." Hatsuharu lost his cool at Ryūga's reaction. "Moving on, I may know your names, but I know nothing about you all. Please, introduce yourselves."

"Isn't kind of odd to ask someone to introduce themselves when you haven't done it yourself?" Hatsuharu asked. "True, alright. My name is Genma Shiranui, and I am a Tokubetsu jōnin of the Hidden Leaf Village. I like Ramen, playing Janken, and eating cherries. I dislike sweets, certain people, and dry noodles. My hobby is chewing this senbon. You're turn, Meika first." Sensei answered. Alright, I'm up next. "My name is Meika Uzumaki, I like Ramen and Dango. I dislike homework, bullies, and the heat. My hobbies are playing with Naruto, having fun with Hinata, and eating Ramen with Lord Third." I said, feeling a weird chakra signature off of Ryūga.

"My name is Ryūga Aono, I like pranks and playing in the water. I dislike Naruto, Meika, and Ramen. My hobbies are playing pranks, spending time with my brother, and reading manga." "My name is Hatsuharu Aesuki, I like ramen, water, and the quiet. I dislike loud noises, annoying people, and shopping with my sisters. My hobby is writing." Whew, at least one of my teammates likes me.

"Okay, meet me at training ground two at nine. We'll be doing some training exercises. Oh, and don't eat breakfast, you'll get sick." Sensei poofed away, probably to report to Lord Third. "Hmm, this sounds fishy. What do you think Meika?" Hatsuharu asked. "Well, if this is anything like Kakashi-sensei's training, it'll be based around teamwork." I replied. "Wait! What if we rigged some traps around the training grounds so when we start the exercise, he'll get caught!" Ryūga offered. "That's not an entirely bad idea. Let's go while there's still light." Hatsuharu said, we all raced to get there before noon.

"Alright, we'll start around the perimeter, make it seem like there's a pattern. Then, when we get deeper into the tree line, make it random, and subtle. There's no point to a trap if the person sees it coming." Ryūga said, handing both of us wire. "We can do this guys, I believe in us."

"The layout of the training grounds consisted of a small lake, lots of large trees, and a circular grassy field. I set triple-traps underground around the lake's edge, through some trees, and over the very top of the ground, barely noticeable. Attached to the wire were paper bombs, flying kunai and shuriken, and finally sensory traps rigged to tell us where he is. Ryūga taught me that last one. "Meika Uzumaki! Open this door or we'll break it down!" What the hell? Who's at my door? Naruto trudged through the apartment, "Meika, your team is here." Well shit. "I'm up, I'm up. God, quit knocking." I called out. "Well come on already!" I quickly got dressed, grabbed my pouch, and ran over my teammates, who stood in the doorway. "Let's go dattebayo!" I exclaimed, dragging my team behind me like towels in the wind.

"Good, you're all here. Now we can begin." Sensei stated, senbon still dangling from his mouth. We all jumped away, "Okay, so our mission is to pin him down for five seconds. I think we should communicate with these radios." Hatsuharu stated, handing us each a small radio. "They have honing devices on them, which enables all of us to find each other." "Alright, you two go as planned, I want to try something first." Ryūga jumped away, heading in the direction of his own traps. "Okay, we press on as planned, he'll only get himself tied to the pole." Hatsuharu said, "Yeah, let's do this dattebayo." I replied, and we went our separate ways, ready to fight.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean there's a fire? Ryūga report!" Hatsuharu called through the radio, what is that boy doing? "Sensei had started a fire, then he hid in the trees. I think it's meant to draw our attention." I thought about this, "Hatsuharu, can you sense where he is?" I asked, watching around me. "Water style, water wall!" Ryūga shouted, not through the radio though, he was right next to me. A ten-foot wave of water roared behind me, as I turned, Sensei was four feet behind me, ready to strike. I don't think he saw it coming either, because he was caught in it.

Hatsuharu swung down from a tree and grabbed the both of us, pulling us out of harms' way. "Ugh, this is why we should work together dattebayo!" I punched the top of Ryūga's head. "Why you gotta be so mean Meika?" Ryūga cried. "Because you're an idiot Ryūga." I was suddenly grabbed from behind, "Sensei let her go!" Ryūga yelled. "Hm, no. You let your guard down, you pay the price." I remembered the bells attached to sensei's belt. I slowly moved my hand to reach for them. "What do you mean, pay the price? Give back our teammate you son-of-a-bitch!" Hatsuharu shouted, launching himself at us. Sensei moved just enough for me to grab the bells. Moving quickly, I threw them in the air and dodged Haru's water based attack.

"Got 'em Meika! Good job!" We watched as Sensei searched for the bells on his body, then looked up at us, in which both boys held the bells and I smirked triumphantly. "Y-you...pass." Sensei stated, "but what about all of the traps you set last night?" Sensei seemed confused. "Oh, those were bluffs. We knew you were watching us, so we set them all around, knowing you'd set them off." Ryūga replied, smirking. "Well congrats, even though you cheated slightly." "No, we used information usefully. That's not cheating." I replied. Sensei smiled and left in a puff of smoke. "Ramen dattebayo!"

===================

"Our first mission! Believe it dattebayo!" I fist pumped the air. "Not so fast, it's not that exciting." Ryūga replied, a Rain ninja entered the room. "Your mission is to escort this injured ninja back to his home village. The leader of the village will not be able to meet you there at the border, but one of his men will." Lord third stated.

"Um hi, my name is Zeru Yakushi. Thank you for helping me home." He bowed slightly in respect. "Alright you three, meet us at the front gate." Sensei said, we nodded and ran out of the room. I should only pack the necessities, yes, only those. Other things are not important, like my books. I can live without those for a while. "Hey Meika! Are you going on a mission too?" Naruto asked me from my doorway. "Yeah! We're escorting a man to his home village! What about you?" I asked, turning to face him. "Well, us too. Except he's an old drunk bastard." Naruto replied. "Hmm, that's bad luck. We'll we're leaving soon, so see ya in a while Naruto-kun!" I waved my clansmen off as I ran towards the front gate. Man, this is my first time out of the village, I wonder what the world looks like!

"Well, if you were expecting rainbows and sunshine, you're out of luck. It rains non-stop at my village." Zeru stated, laughing lightly. "I don't care about that though. I just want out of here." I can't believe I thought out loud again, jeez, I need to watch that. "Listen, Meika. If anything happens to me, I want you to have this." Well he didn't sound confident. "Alright." He handed me a small letter. "Keep it safe okay, and if nothing happens, just give it back okay?" I nodded. "You two seem to be getting along rather well, if I may say so myself." Sensei walked up, Haru and Ryūga trailing not far behind. "Well, since we're all here, let's get started on our long trek to Amegakure."

"Sensei I'm tired." Ryūga cried, rain had begun to fall lightly around us. "Listen, we're almost there. We'll drop him off, then rest on the way back." Sensei replied. "Hey Zeru, who's the leader of your village?" Haru asked, catching up to us. "Hanzō of the Salamander. He's pretty cruel, but he keeps the village running, and that's all we ask for." Zeru was lying through his teeth, and Haru and I realized this. Sensei was too busy dealing with the complainer, so I don't think he heard.

"Give me the Amegakure ninja." That's one hell of a deep voice. "Who're you?" Sensei asked, pulling out a kunai. I've never really seen the point of using such little objects. "I'm the person you're supposed to hand off Zeru too." He seemed shady. I moved in front of Zeru protectively. "Wait Meika. He's our leader, rather than Hanzō. Hanzō died about five to seven years ago from illness. Just roll with it." Zeru was extremely confident right now. "Move, little girl. Or I'll be forced to hurt you." Ryūga moved in front of me. "No one hurts my friends." The man in front of us was rather weird, he had orange hair and lots of piercings on his face. "Hmm, suffer then." A black rod shot out of his sleeve and aimed straight for Ryūga's arm.

The rod pierced right through his shoulder, and halfway into mine. We screamed bloody murder, Zeru pulled me back to get the rod out of me. My eyes hurt, I didn't know why, my vision changed slightly and it felt like I was seeing the world in a new light, literally. "Y-you hurt my teammate. YOU HURT MY TEAMMATE! DIE YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!" I screamed, releasing a large burst of chakra at him. I had no idea what I was doing, it seemed stupid to do so. "Too slow, little girl." The man was behind me. He picked me up and threw me into sensei.

Grabbing Zeru, the man left in a poof of smoke. "Ryūga! Ryūga speak to me!" Haru yelled, shaking our friend awake. "I-is Meika alright?" He coughed. "We need to move...now." Sensei picked Ryūga up, and Haru helped me leap from tree to tree as we made our way back to the village. "H-Haru, is there anything wrong with my eyes?" I asked, moving my hair slightly. "T-they're just like that guy's. The one we just fought." "Then don't say anything. This will be a secret between the three of us genin."

When we arrived back home, Genma-sensei rushed us to the hospital. "We have two injured genin, get me a doctor!" He yelled. Two medical-nins ran over and put Ryūga in a stretcher, as the rod was still in his shoulder. Haru and a nurse helped me to a room on the third floor, and placed me on the bed. "This hurts like a son-of-a-bitch." I groaned, and Haru collapsed on the chair next to me. "You're really heavy ya know." He muttered. "Thanks Haru. I appreciate the compliment." I replied, watching as the medical-nin healed my wound. "Alright. You get lots of rest. Haru, was it? I you or Meika need anything, just press the green button to your left." The medical-nin left, leaving us to rest.

Are those stinky socks I smell ? Ewwww, "Haru, your feet stink." I opened my sleepy eyes, Haru and climbed up onto the bed the placed his head where my feet were, so his feet were by my head. "I'm sorry. There's no point to bothering the nurses at this hour so that I could take a much needed bath." He mumbled back. "Why didn't you just go home?" "Because Ryūga won't be coming with me. He died while you were asleep." "How?" "That rod had some poison on it, or so I heard, and it sliced his heart open on entry. There was nothing they could do." A sudden memory jolted me upwards. "Haru, that man with the orange hair. He was from Amegakure, but there was a line through his headband." "No there wasn't." He sat up too. "Maybe my eyes can see through genjutsu." I said lowly. "We should test this in the morning. Go back to sleep. Heal. I'll be right here all night." Haru's words comforted me, knowing I was safe, I went back to sleep.

The funeral for Ryūga was brief,only Haru and I showed up. I had always thought he had a family, but no, he lived with Haru's clan. I couldn't keep strong, I tried. Tears streamed down my face, my friend and teammate was gone, and after only one mission. He didn't get the chance to live! I sank to the ground. The sun hid behind light clouds, not feeling my emotions. But then again, weather doesn't have emotions. Haru kneeled and placed his arms around me, the sun beat down on us. I sobbed and sobbed, unable to control myself. "Meika. Think about it this way, we can live for Ryūga. We can become chūnin em style="box-sizing: border-box;"for /emRyūga. You can cry here, but I can help you get through this. We'll do it together. But you have to let me. You can't do this on your own. Don't suffer on your own." He held me tighter, until I shook him off. Catching my drift, he helped me stand, partly because my arm was in a sling, the other part because I was shaking slightly. "We will avenge him, Haru. We will do it for him." "Yeah, we will. We're gonna get the son-of-a-bitch that poisoned you Ryūga. We promise." Haru grinned.

"Haru, we should go look for information on my eyes. It could help us in defeating that Ame rogue." "Yeah, let's go now if you're up to it." He replied. I nodded and we walked towards the library. Naruto hasn't come home yet, and that's worrying me. Shikamaru, Ino, and Chōji moved about the library, placing books on certain shelves.

"Oh hey guys. What are you up to?" Asuma-sensei asked, eyes looking sympathetic. I hated when people did that. "Nothing much. Since you guys pretty much know the layout of the library. Do you know where the books on-" "Haru, this way. No need to ask." I grabbed his hand and led him through a few bookshelves. He waved goodbye to the four and I pulled out a book on every visual jutsu in the shinobi world. "Haru, three shelves over there should be a book on myths. Try the third shelf down." He walked over as directed and found the book. Haru pulled out a chair for me to sit in, but I shook my head and sat on the table. He looked confused, then just rolled with it. He sat next to me on the wooden table.

Visual Jutsu in All Shapes and Forms. The book was a faded blue, the spine was frayed and falling apart. Carefully, I opened the cover and slowly flipped pages until I found the table of contents. I honestly don't know how old the book was, but it was hand-written, and every page was a light yellow-white. "Meika, I found something." "Read it then." "I can't." "Well let me try." Haru placed the book on top of the one I was reading.

"The Rinnegan is the visual prowess of the Sage of the Six Paths, a person believed to be the ancestor of the Uchiha and Senju clans. His son, Asura, is the great ancestor of the Senju, Indra, is the great ancestor of the Uchiha. However, It takes both Senju and Uchiha blood to awaken the Rinnegan. Theory proves that U~~m~ clan members can produce the Rinnegan as well, as they are direct descendants of Asura.

"Well then. We know where is came from. Now onto what it does." I stated. Haru took the Myth book back and leaned over my shoulder to read with me:

"Wielders of the Rinnegan, although extremely rare, can use all five chakra natures, use Sage Jutsu, and Nature chakra. A special ability of the Rinnegan is that you can create life out of dead bodies, although it is not known how this works. Only the Sage of the Six Paths, a myth, is verified to have had the Rinnegan.

"Haru, the world's in trouble." "How Meika?" "The Sage's power was used to control the tailed beasts." "Oh holy pancakes." I rolled my eyes. "C'mon. Let's go get some food. I'm starving dattebayo." I hopped off the table and put the books back. "Meika, you're always hungry." Haru replied.

Yo, second chapter up. And this one was longer. Next Up, the start of the Chūnin Exams! Dattebayo!


End file.
